


Overcoming The Things We Fear

by supercalifragilisticexpialidocious



Category: Saving Hope
Genre: F/F, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 23:41:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10729713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercalifragilisticexpialidocious/pseuds/supercalifragilisticexpialidocious
Summary: SPOILERSDon't read if you haven't seen season 5!





	Overcoming The Things We Fear

**Author's Note:**

> This could be absolute bollocks but it's the most productive bit of procrastination I have done in a long while! Title is a work in progress.  
> Feed back would be appreciated, whether negative or positive. I just felt these two needed a wee bit more added to their story

The sun was just emerging through the chink in the curtains, throwing light onto the two women who lay in their cocoon of blankets. The taller one still remained fast asleep, facing away from the window, with one arm stretched protectively across the pregnant stomach of her awake wife. Sydney had woken several hours ago with the textbook signs of the beginning of a contraction and had spent the past few hours monitoring each length while trying to reduce the potential panic which she knew would emerge the moment her sleeping wife awoke. As much as she adored working with Maggie on various obstetrics cases, the moment they discovered that they were expecting, she no longer wished her wife was an OB. Every slight change which occurred throughout the past nine months had been scrutinised in depth and although she knew part of that was due to her wife’s previous miscarriage before they were together, the sooner this baby arrived alive and well, the better.

As another contraction emerged, and Sydney took note of the time, she reflected on everything which had got them to that moment. They had been married for 3 years, choosing to return to Canada for the wedding, as despite having a wonderful new group of friends over in England, it wouldn’t have been right getting married without the people who had been there at the very start. Although her parents had still declined to come, her sister, with her nephew, had both come, grateful for the help which they had provided all those years before. Their autumn wedding, although small as neither wanted too much fuss, had been full of Hope Zion doctors and nurses who had provided both with so much love. Alex took on the role of Maggie’s bridesmaid, with Zach officiating the ceremony and both had adored seeing the fruition of their intervention finally tie the knot.

It wasn’t until a two years into the marriage, in which Sydney raised the possibility of one day soon starting a family. Maggie however needed a lot of convincing, as the memories of her previous miscarriage still affected her and it was clear to Sydney that she was worried about the idea of pregnancy again. After a night of tears and holding each other close, Sydney suggested that she carried the first time, to allow Maggie to still think about whether she wanted to or not. This initial idea seemed wonderful, until Sydney got pregnant. At that point, her over protectiveness kicked in and it took daily phone calls from Alex and Zach to remind her that, although some pregnancies have complications, suffocating her wife by being overly cautious probably wasn’t the best approach. Zach, who had had twins with Dawn, reminded Maggie that as the non pregnant spouse her role was to support her wife, worrying would do neither of them any good, especially if there wasn’t anything to worry about.

Yet despite all of the advice, she couldn’t help it grow and eat up on her. This was precisely the reason that, although Sydney’s contractions had started, she wasn’t going to alarm her wife until she was needed. As she looked down at her wife who had her covering her face, with soft snores coming from her, she marvelled at how peacefully she now looked. It had often only been during sleep the past few months in which she had been so calm and peaceful, constantly worried that something bad would happen, spooked by her own past. As she continued to stare at her wife’s sleeping form, she suddenly felt a rush of liquid and realised that, although it would cause her to panic, the time had come to wake Maggie.

‘Maggie’ she whispered, gently shaking her shoulder in attempt to rouse her.

‘mmmmmmm’ was the grunted greeting she got instead. Not quite what she had hoped for, but then on her day off she sort of understood why her wife was reluctant to wake up.

‘Maggie sweetheart, I really need you to wake up’, she spoke a bit louder this time, using her hand to brush away the hair covering Maggie’s face.

‘What’s the matter?’ Maggie groaned in reply, still refusing to open her eyes.

‘We need to change the sheets love’ Sydney stroked Maggie’s face in an continued attempt to wake her.

‘And why do we need to do that’ groaned Maggie opening one eye a fraction to look upon her wife.

‘Because my water just broke.’ Maggie’s reaction to this was just as she expected. She shot out of bed, fully awake now and panic completely across her face.

‘Your what? But it’s early. You’re not due for two weeks. Have you started having contractions yet? I’ll ring Dr Webber, see what he wants us to do. Do we have the bag ready? How are you feeling? Are you sure it was your water?’ Maggie began pacing as she fired the questions at her wife, wringing her hands continuously, as Sydney looked on slightly amused.

‘Maggie, sit down and breathe please’, looking stunned Maggie did exactly as she was told.

‘I’ve been having contractions for a couple of hours and they now come regularly every 10 minutes. The bag has been packed and in the car for the past two weeks, we just need to fit a car seat, but we can do that afterwards as it’s already in the trunk of the car. I just need you to be calm and relaxed, everything is going to be fine.’ Sydney broke off at this point, taken over by another contraction. Maggie just stared at the pain her wife was going through, her face draining of all colour at the full realisation of what was going on. Her eyes glazed over as she disappeared inside her head. Sydney glanced up at her, reaching out for her hand as the contraction subsided and pulling her close.

‘Love, I’m ok, everything is going to be fine. Come back to me’ Sydney cupped Maggie’s face, stroking her cheeks as she waited for Maggie to come back. Slowly, aided by the gentle feel of her wife, Maggie’s refocused, filling with tears.

‘I’m scared Syd.’ Maggie’s voice trembled as she reciprocated her wife’s gesture, trying to memorise everything before her.

‘I am too my love, but Dr Webber has said that this has been a textbook pregnancy so far, so we just need to trust that this final hurdle will continue in the same manner. But right now, I need you to put the sheets in the wash while I have a quick shower and then we shall be on our way as we will hit rush hour’ Sydney tucked Maggie’s hair behind her ears, as her wife comprehended the request. Nodding slowly, Maggie moved to the side of the bed before rushing round to help her small wife out of her side. Her miniature figure, combined with a nearly full term pregnancy meant that mobility was limited. Standing in front of each other, Sydney pulled Maggie into a hug, tucking her head into the crook of her wife’s neck, enjoying the last few moments where it would be just the two of them. They remained like that, allowing their breathing to match up, both finding great comfort in the other. Until another contraction took control, slightly faster than last time. At this point Maggie pulled away, kissing her wife on the forehead, before going to scoop up the sheets, glad they put a waterproof mattress protector down in order to prepare if this happened. Sydney waddled towards the bathroom, grabbing a clean set of clothes off the dresser before disappearing inside.

 

As Maggie continued to strip the sheets, she glanced at the frame sitting next on her bedside cabinet. The Hebrew writing was in her wife’s unusually neat handwriting and although Maggie possessed little knowledge of the ancient language, she knew that off by heart. That had been the moment which had confirmed for her that Sydney was always going to be the one. They had spent years dancing around each other, the timing never being right but finally it took them their third time to realise that neither could say goodbye again. She finished removing the wet sheets and began putting on a new set of bedding, wanting to make everything as prepared as possible for later on. As she heard the shower turn off, she went to double check the nursery they had prepared. Sydney, being even more superstitious than Maggie, had refused to be a part of buying the crib, so Maggie instead had to go on the best options that were out there, hoping against hope that everything would go smoothly. The forest green walls were decorated with various pictures of baby scans, Maggie and Sydney’s wedding day, pictures of Canada and a mural of The Hundred Acre Wood. Sighing, she closed the door and was met with her wife dressed and leaning against the wall as she went through another contraction. It was time to go.

 

They walked through their house, Maggie going ahead to ensure that Sydney was ok walking down the stairs, her out of proportion body meant that her balance wasn’t as good as it used to be. Grabbing their jackets, she helped Sydney into hers, as even though it was the middle of summer, English mornings were still cold. She grabbed the car and house keys from the dish in the hall before following her wife outside, locking up for the last time as a pair. The car, which was parked on their drive in their immaculate front garden, decorated with apple trees and rhododendron’s, was a recent upgrade, when it was highlighted that their beloved mini would probably not be the best for a family car.

 

Maggie helped Sydney into their car, before running round to the driver’s side. Responding to the wave of greeting from their elderly neighbour across the road who was preparing to take his equally as elderly dog for their usual early morning walk, Maggie had a moment of fleeting joy at the thought of potentially being able to introduce George to their baby. The doddering old man had been so wonderful to them since they had moved into their 3 bedroom Berkshire home. Although they had lived in London for the first two years, once getting engaged, they decided to move outside of the capital. George had been in the process of selling the house, which had belonged to his late brother and had arranged for Sydney and Maggie to visit with several other couples. They had arrived at the house along with three other couples, all of them having an air of conservatism about them, speaking with distinctly posh accents as if they had all been educated at private schools and were best pals with the Lords and Ladies of the nobility. However it was on entering the house and both Maggie and Sydney touching a finger on the Mezuzah which adorned the door frame, as it did their own at home, that made George automatically make up his choice. Turning the others away before they had even got past the entrance, he happily gave the girls an in depth tour, delighted in the story of how they got together. 

Watching George and his faithful companion make their slow way up the road, Maggie turned the key, glancing over at her wife. Sydney’s face was screwed up with concentration as another contraction hit and Maggie silently prayed that traffic wouldn’t be too bad in order to let them get her as comfortable as possible quickly. She turned out their drive and headed towards the motorway which would take them into London, once on their way, Maggie released her left hand from the steering wheel, interlocking their fingers in order to allow Sydney to squeeze when the pain got too bad. Pressing the speed dial on the cars hands free system she rang through to their fellow OB who was in charge of Sydney.

‘Good Morning Dr Lin, to what do I owe this early phone call?’ A lilting Scottish accent burst throughout the car speakers.

‘Has your shift started yet Andrew?’ Enquired Maggie, her hand being squeezed informed her that at that current moment Sydney was not planning on joining the conversation.

‘Yes, I’ve been enjoying the presence of expectant mothers for the past half an hour, everything ok at your end?’

‘We’re on our way in, Sydney’s water broke 30 minutes ago and her contractions are at every 8 minutes at the moment. We should be there in around 20 minutes give or take, will you be able to sort us out on arrival?’ questioned Maggie, while stroking her thumb over the back of Sydney’s hand. 

‘Absolutely, I’ll make sure you’re my priority case so no need to worry either of you, I’ll see you both very soon.’ As the call disconnected Maggie breathed a small sigh of relief. She had been worried that he would be busy and a less senior doctor would be put in charge of her wife’s labour. Although she was sure the junior doctors would have been perfectly capable at delivering a baby, it was common knowledge that if any relation of a doctor was brought in, the most senior doctor would be put in charge in order to ensure everything went as smoothly as possible.

Two contractions later and they pulled up outside of the entrance to the maternity ward to be met with a smiling Andrew Webber ready with a wheelchair and some of their favourite nurses. Parking the car next to him, Maggie jumped out and ran round to open the door for Sydney, helping her wife down from their car, noticing she now didn’t seem as calm as she had before. 

‘Give me your keys pet and I’ll grab your bags and sort your car out.’ A bubbling Newcastle accent burst Maggie’s worry as an older nurse took the car keys and waved the entourage towards the building. Smiling gratefully, Maggie turned and followed Andrew, Sydney and the rest of the medical team inside, it becoming very aware that everything was really happening now. As they went through the corridors they were met with excited smiles from all of their colleagues, all giving them good luck waves as they headed towards a private room. They entered the Nightingale room, which had always been their favourite to work together in, Andrew, knowing this had arranged this in order to attempt to make them both as comfortable as possible.

Moving next to the bed, Maggie again rushed next to her wife and helped her up onto the bed, brushing away the auburn locks of hair which had come loose from her bun. Vera entered the room not long after, ready with their bags and car key and wearing her signature smile as she looked at the soon to be parents. 

‘Let’s get you changed into something more comfortable pet and we can have Andrew have a check as to how long you’ll be waiting for your little one.’ Her comforting voice soothed the both of them as she brought their bag over, Maggie searching through for Sydney’s things which she had prepared a few weeks ago in order to be ready, helped her wife change, before settling her back on the bed while they awaited Andrew’s inspection. Moving closer, she kissed her wife’s forehead, then lips before resting her head next to Sydney’s. 

‘Right let’s have a look and see how you’re doing Syd’, Andrew’s bright accent burst through interrupting the moment as he settled himself down to check Sydney.

‘You’re 9cm dilated so active labour is most definitely upon us, left it any later and you’ll have given birth on the M25, now that would have been a tale to tell’ he chuckled away at himself as he moved back.

‘I’ll check on you again in 20 minutes and see how you’re doing but don’t worry it won’t be long now’ smiling at the pair, he got up and exited the room, whistling jollily away at himself.

‘How are you doing love? You haven’t said much since we left home?’ Maggie quietly asked her wife, aware that Vera and some of the other nurses were still in the room making sure everything was ready for the final moments of labour.

‘I’m fine darling, I’m just so tired and I haven’t even started pushing yet.’ Sydney sighed exasperated at that thought that the hard part was still to come.

‘Would it help if we sang?’ Maggie asked, met with a nod from Sydney. For the next twenty minutes they sang a variety of songs, from Hebrew lullabies to 80’s classics which caused Vera to join in with her out of tune belt which brought a smile to both their faces. With contractions becoming more intense with less rest in-between, Sydney’s voice became less prominent in the singing as she concentrated on breathing through the pain. Maggie was left singing for the both of them, as she softly sang ‘You are my sunshine’, to her wife while stroking her hair and firmly holding her hand, allowing Sydney to squeeze as tightly as she could. Andrew, poked his head around the door, and seeing Sydney quite clearly in pain approach the end of the bed.

‘Let’s see if we are ready to get cracking then’ he examined Sydney and then looked up at the pair with a grin, ‘Its time ladies, Syd get ready to push.’

Any nurse in the corridor became amazed at just quite how loudly their small Canadian head of department could scream as she pushed with all her might. Various staff members walked slowly past the doors of the room, hoping to hear a cry of a newborn and find out how they had done in the betting pool for the sex. A pool which they had been hiding from Maggie since the moment it was announced the couple were pregnant. Finally, just before the clock hit 10.25, a cry burst through, this was met with a cheer from all around.

Inside the room, Andrew proudly held up a small screaming bundle to the two exhausted looking new parents. Sydney smiled as their new born little girl was taken away to be cleaned up.  
‘7 pounds exactly, and 17 inches long, and if I’m correct she has inherited her mother’s red hair. Well done pet, she’s beautiful’ Vera chimed, walking towards Sydney with the swaddled newborn, which she laid upon Sydney’s chest. Sydney gazed adoringly at the beautiful little baby, before looking up at Maggie who was frozen in shock at their daughter. The nurses and doctors quietly left the room, allowing the couple to have their moment alone as a trio.

‘Sweetheart, would you like a hold?’ Sydney quietly asked Maggie, who seemed in shock at the small bundle which was in her wife’s arms. Looking at Sydney, she slowly nodded her head, moving her arms to get ready to take their new baby. As she took her into her arms, she sat down in the chair next to the hospital bed, speechless. Maggie stared down at the little bundle which had been placed in her arms in awe. Her small face was still slightly red from screaming the hospital room down; the small bundle now stared up peacefully at her mother with big wide eyes. Tufts of bright red hair were visible emerging from the blankets and one small hand opened and closed requesting her mother’s finger. Maggie obliged and the feeling of her daughter’s strong grip upon her ring finger set tears trickling down her face.

‘You ok love?’, Sydney’s voice broke into the emotive moment. Maggie looked up towards her wife sitting in the hospital bed and she beamed at her.

‘She’s beautiful Syd. Our daughter, she’s just so beautiful. I love you.’ As the final words came out Maggie’s voice broke as the worry of the past 9 months washed away. Her wife had carried their beautiful little girl safely, everything had been ok. Sydney smiled softly at the emotion pouring out of Maggie.

‘Come here’ She requested, reaching her hand out towards Maggie, while shifting over in the bed to give her room to join her. Maggie stood up from her chair and walked slowly towards Sydney while still cradling their daughter in her arms. Once she reached the side of the bed, she passed her into Sydney’s arms before joining her wife and newborn daughter in the bed. Sydney held her daughter in the crook of her left arm before reaching out to grab Maggie’s hand with her right, intertwining their fingers together. 

‘Now that she has arrived, can we finally discuss naming her?’ Sydney asked, looking up at her wife who had still not taken her eyes off their daughter.

‘Naomi’, Maggie said without hesitation 

‘Why Naomi?’ Sydney replied

‘Because 4 years ago in an airport you quoted Ruth Chapter 1 Verse 16: ‘Don’t urge me to leave you. Where you go I will go, and where you stay I will stay. Where you die I will die, and there I shall be buried.’. That moment led us to this moment. I want our daughter to be connected to that, Ruth said those words to Naomi and now I am saying them to you both. Like you did,’ Maggie tore her eyes away from her daughter to be met with Sydney’s face glistening with tears and emotion.

‘Naomi Alexandra Katz Lin’ Maggie’s grinned at her wife’s confirmation of her daughter’s middle name. Alex had been the one to convince her to go to that airport, so it was fitting that she should be a part of their greatest achievement.

‘Naomi Alexandra Katz Lin, welcome to the world little one’ Maggie whispered as she inserted her free hand back into the tiny one of her newly named daughter.

‘We should let Alex know she’s here, no doubt she’ll be just as nervous as you were earlier today’ At this remark Sydney was met with her wife sticking her tongue out, while reaching into her pocket for her phone. 

‘Do you mind facetiming her? I want to see her reaction when she hears her name’ Sydney chuckled at this request

‘Of course, it will be worth it for her reaction’

Maggie brought up Alex’s contact number and started the line, rubbing her fingers over the small hand still gripping her ring finger tightly. The call connected and soon the new family were met with a beaming Alex Reid who appeared to be in the on call room. 

‘Maggie’ the delighted doctor cheerfully called through the phone. ‘To what do I owe the pleasure at this early time in the morning? Is everything ok? I know Sydney isn’t due for another two weeks. You’ve been crying. Maggie, what’s happened?’ As Alex continued on her ramblings her tone got faster and more frantic with the frustration at not being able to help her friend.

‘Alex, calm down, everything is fine’ Sydney interrupted, with Maggie turning the phone so she was included on screen as well.

‘In fact, it’s better than fine.’ Maggie joined in at this point she moved the phone further away so everyone was no visible. Alex first looked at Maggie, then Sydney and finally moved to the small bundle held in Sydney’s arms. At this point her smile grew even larger than before with tears appearing in her eyes. She had been so aware of Maggie’s worry about the baby and that something would go wrong, that to finally see her friend so happy with her small miracle, was the perfect start to the day.

‘Alex, we want you to meet our daughter, Naomi Alexandra Katz Lin, born this morning at 10.23, weighing 7 pounds exactly and 17 inches long.’ As Maggie proudly introduced her daughter, she brought the screen closer so Alex could get a proper look at her. Alex at this point was in floods of tears at the honour of having the newborn bearing her name. She gazed upon Naomi, who yawned widely and continuing to grip onto her mother’s hand, closed her eyes.

‘She’s beautiful you two. Congratulations, are you sure about her middle name?’ Alex said, her voice still overcome with emotion.

‘You’re my best friend Alex, there is no one else I would have wanted to call her after’ Maggie responded, her own eyes filling with tears again.

‘Well it is the greatest honour; I’ll have to arrange a visit soon to meet her.’ Alex said, still stunned at her name being used.

‘You must, my parents are coming over soon as we don’t want to travel with her just yet and it would be lovely to have you and the kids round as well. Is anyone else around at the moment? I would love to tell them the news’ Maggie asked, turning to grin at her wife, who grinned back adoringly at the change which had come over Maggie now that Naomi was finally born.

‘Zach, I’ve got some people who want to say hello’ Alex called into Dawn’s office. Zach came out accompanied by Dawn. When he was close enough to see who was smiling at him through the screen his face split with joy.

‘Well isn’t it my two favourite OB’s.’ He gleefully called out. He then paused taking in where they were. 

‘Is everything ok?’ His smile decreasing slightly, remembering, like Alex had, how worried Maggie had been about the baby.

‘ Zach, everything is fine, we just wanted to introduce you to someone’, moving the camera away again like they had with Alex so that he could see the full picture. Both Dawn and Zach gasped with joy and realising what had happened.

‘Meet Naomi Alexandra Katz Lin, who is just over an hourr old and is just having her first nap’ Sydney said as Maggie focused the camera in on the sleeping baby.

‘Oh she is beautiful’ cooed Dawn as all Zach could do was beam with pride at Maggie’s family. They talked for a while, the phone being passed around various others members of their Hope Zion family, all of them passing on congratulations to the new family. The phone was finally passed back to Alex, who returned to the on call room, still smiling broadly at the new parents.   
‘I’ll ring you both soon and I expect daily pictures of her, I need to ensure she is doing the name of Alex proud. You both go and get some rest, once she is awake, you’ll rue missing out on a chance to sleep.’ Alex teased through the phone, before blowing them both kisses and signing off. Maggie sighed contently and turned to her wife who looked at her sleepily, proving Alex’s point of needing some sleep. Lifting Naomi out of her arms, she moved her to the crib which had been placed to the left side of the bed, before returning to join her wife under the covers. Maggie drew her wife in close, captured by the beautiful sight of the new mother and daughter sleeping peacefully. She closed her eyes, her face still fixed with a smile and for the first time in nine months she was able to relax. Her family had grown, her own heart even more so, she may still worry about the future, but if the small miracle of the day had taught her anything, life was going to be an adventure to look forward to.


End file.
